


Puddles

by i_am_still_bb



Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: It is raining and Kili makes an effort to make Fili smile.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: November 2020 Drabble Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019770
Kudos: 9





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> November 2020 Drabble Challenge  
> day twenty-four : puddles

“Hurry up, Kili. We’re going to be late.”

“I know; I know,” Kili grumbles. He trails along after his brother, shoulders hunched against the chilled raindrops that keep managing to get beneath his collar despite his best efforts. 

Fili’s hair is frosted with raindrops. His persistent swearing and carrying-on ruins the angelic effect. Kili grins to himself.

“Come on!” Fili urges when he sees that Kili has slowed down again.

Kili’s glare does the answering this time.

He stops in front of a puddle on the pitted road. 

Fili turns. “I’m going to tell them that you’re the reason that we’re late.”

Kili looks at the puddle and then meets Fili’s eyes.

Then he purposely jumps in the puddle. Droplets spatter up to his knees.

“Really?” Fili asks. He rolls his eyes, but there is amusement in his voice.

“Yes.”

“Come on.”

Kili hurries to walk beside Fili. And he makes a point of stomping or jumping in every puddle that he can. 


End file.
